pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI008: In The Pink
Pokémon World |machars =Ash Ketchum, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Ash's Muk, Ash's Lapras, Misty's Psyduck, Jessie's Arbok, Jessie's Lickitung, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Jigglypuff, Pink Rhydon, Pink Rhyhorn, Pink Nidoran♀, Pink Nidoran♂, Pink Nidoking, Pink Caterpie, Pink Weedle, Pink Pidgey, Pink Vileplume, Paras, Venonat, Pink Diglett, Pink Mankey, Pink Primeape, Pink Bellsprout, Pink Exeggutor |local =Pinkan Island |major =Tracey's Marill knows Water Gun. |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png }} is the 8th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Ash and co. are traveling around the islands when all of a sudden they are sucked into a whirlpool. They soon arrive on the monocoloric Pinkan Island, where all the Pokémon are pink. The reason is that all the Pokémon eat Pinkan berries which cause them to turn pink. Team Rocket then tries to capture all the pink Pokémon with a pink Pokémon of their own. Can Ash and friends help the Pinkan Officer Jenny stop them? Episode Plot Tracey tries to make Togepi smile and thinks that that it should have learned a move by now. Misty tells she tried to teach it to use Headbutt, but failed, though is still happy with Togepi the way it is. Ash thinks it would have learned if it had a better trainer, causing Misty to pinch him. Suddenly, Lapras gets into a whirlpool, causing it to be engulfed. When Ash wakes up, Tracey sees they are on Pinkan Island, which is known for its secrecy, as nobody knows which Pokémon live here. He goes up, so Ash calls Lapras back and climbs with Misty up. Tracey calms down Ash, as they see a pink Rhyhorn. They know that a Rhyhorn is gray than pink. Tracey gets closer to Rhyhorn and draws it, then studies it a bit. Misty points out that Tracy's a more experienced trainer than them, and with being a Pokémon Watcher, he's much more knowledgeable about Pokémon than they are. Ash goes to Rhyhorn, calming it down, but the latter pushes him into the air. Rhyhorn charges, so the heroes are stopped into a corner. Miraculously, Togepi uses Metronome and teleports the heroes away, so Rhyhorn falls down onto a tree. The heroes wonder which Pokémon got them teleported, while Ash wants to know how Tracey got so close to Rhyhorn. Tracey explains he was down and matched his breathing with Rhyhorn's, making Ash skeptical about that answer. The heroes see Rhyhorn fell down and Officer Jenny comes, telling the area is a reserve. She is surprised to see Rhyhorn down and asks for their help to get it up. Ash wonders wouldn't it be easier to catch, but Jenny reminds him Rhyhorn should be weak, which it is not. Tracey and Ash go down and get Rhyhorn tied up. Jenny uses the vehicle to go backwards, as Ash, Tracey and Rhyhorn are pulled up. As Jigglypuff floats, Jessie uses the periscope (lifting Jigglypuff up) and sees her enemies and a pink Rhyhorn. Meowth believes they should capture it for the boss. As they go, their submarine gets swept into an whirlpool. With some time, Rhyhorn is pulled up. Jenny hugs it, as it drifts off. Ash is curious as to why the Rhyhorn didn't attack Officer Jenny, and she explains that while Rhyhorn are typically very shy and tend to attack people they don't trust, that particular Rhyhorn knows her and trusts her. Ash jokingly calls the Pokémon a "Shyhorn," though Misty complains that it was bad joke. Tracey suddenly notices Pikachu's cheeks and tail are pink, but Jenny's not worried—she explains to Ash and his friends that the Pinkan Berries grown on Pinkan Island are what turn all the Pokémon pink. However, the Pokémon only stay pink if they eat the berries all the time, which is true for the Pokémon that live on the island—since Ash's Pikachu doesn't live on the island and has only eaten the berries once, he'll only stay pink for a brief time. Ash is relieved by this, noting that he won't have to call his Pikachu a "''Pink''achu". Team Rocket got washed up on the shore of the island. They see a pink Jigglypuff, but realize Jigglypuff are always pink. Jigglypuff goes to Sing, but Team Rocket run away, causing Jigglypuff to be angry. Team Rocket notice the Pokémon around are all pink. Jessie imagines they had a theme park based on pink color, so she, James and Meowth go to capture all these Pokémon. James sends Victreebel, who bites him. Jessie sends her Lickitung. James notices it is pink, but gets pounded by Jessie, as Lickitung are always pink. Lickitung chases some Nidoran into a cave, but goes back terrified. Suddenly, they feel a stomp, and see pink Nidoking, then run away. At the police station, Jenny tells the access to Pinkan Island is forbidden, but since they helped rescue Rhyhorn, she does not press charges against them. The heroes tell Oak about the island, but Oak knows about the island, as it is protected by whirlpools. However, if people knew about the island, Oak thinks poachers would steal them and put for a show. Because of this, Jenny and the rangers are working to secure the secrecy of the island. Suddenly, Oak gets knocked over by Ash's Muk. An alarm rings, as Jenny sees people came to the island. The heroes offer her help and she accepts. Team Rocket are running away from Nidoking, so James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen to distract him. Jessie sends Arbok, who Wraps Nidoking, allowing Lickitung to lick and paralyze him. The heroes and Officer Jenny appear to prevent trouble, as Pikachu use ThunderShock to electrocute Team Rocket's Pokémon. Nidoking is no longer paralyzed and throws Team Rocket's Pokémon at them, then uses his tail to blast them off. Nidoking chases the heroes and Officer Jenny. Misty goes to send a Pokémon, but Psyduck comes out. Seeing Nidoking, Psyduck runs away, so Tracey sends Marill. The latter goes to use Water Gun, but gets scared by Nidoking. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Nidoking is not affected. Jenny comes to a corner. Nidoking fires a Hyper Beam, but Togepi uses Metronome, protecting the heroes from the attack. The heroes go out, as Jenny uses a rope and drives around Nidoking to get him tied up. Nidoking falls down, all tied up. Later, Officer Jenny uses her boat to get the heroes safely off the island. The heroes promised to keep the island as a secret. Misty tells Ash and Tracey that Togepi saved them, as it knows some attacks - its arms moved when Nidoking attacked. Ash and Tracey do not believe so and Ash gets Tracey's book and sees his drawing of Officer Jenny. Tracey makes an excuse that he cannot watch Pokémon all the time. Trivia *Whirlpools in real life never get to be that big and they are hardly consider a threat. *The "Who's that Pokémon?:" Pink Rhyhorn (JP), Kabuto (US), Togepi (Canada; later Season 3 in Johto Journeys) Mistakes *When the pink Nidoking was chasing everyone, Misty was going to send out Starmie, but Starmie was at the Cerulean Gym. *When Pikachu's Thunderbolt didn't work on Nidoking, Officer Jenny said it didn't work because Nidoking was "on a rampage", but Nidoking is partially a , so attacks won't work regardless, even if he wasn't on a rampage. *James refers the plural for Jigglypuff as "Jigglypuffs", even though the plural for a Pokémon name is the same as the singular. Gallery Misty failed to teach Togepi Headbutt OI008 2.jpg Ash complains OI008 3.jpg Tracey studies the pink Rhyhorn OI008 4.jpg Ash gets attacked OI008 5.jpg Rhyhorn goes to fall down OI008 6.jpg Team Rocket spy OI008 7.jpg Team Rocket are in the whirlpool OI008 8.jpg Ash made a bad joke OI008 9.jpg The pink Pikachu OI008 10.jpg Team Rocket in theme park OI008 11.jpg Team Rocket are chased OI008 12.jpg Nidoking gets wrapped OI008 13.jpg Nidoking gets licked OI008 14.jpg Team Rocket in pink OI008 15.jpg Nidoking defeats Team Rocket OI008 16.jpg Psyduck runs away OI008 17.jpg The heroes are saved OI008 18.jpg Tracey has drawn Officer Jenny OI008 19.jpg Tracey makes an excuse }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda